


Babysitting Hijinks

by curiousscientistkae



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Family Fluff, Fankids - Freeform, Fluff, Future Fic, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28116780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: Adora and Glimmer leave their eldest daughter to baby sit her younger twin siblings. However, one of the twins has something up her sleeve
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 10





	Babysitting Hijinks

**Author's Note:**

> I lied lol I wrote this for the hell of it and I have some other ideas I want to get out before the end of the year. Anyway, enjoy some fluff with my fankids. Not much but just something I wanted to do cause I need to do more with them

“Are you two going to be good for your sister?” Adora asks her two youngest children. Her eyes remain on the elder twin, making sure she knows that question is for  _ her.  _

“Yes, Mommy,” both twins say together. 

“They’ll be fine, Mom. You know I’ve done this a million times before,” Harper pipes up. “I can take care of them for a couple hours.”

“I know you are more than capable, sweetie. Just making sure,” Glimmer says. “Anyway, we will just be in Plumeria. If you need anything, just call and we will be back in a flash.”

With that, both Adora and Glimmer give each of their children a kiss on the forehead goodbye. The two queens of Brightmoon quickly disappear into a cloud of pink and purple sparkles as Glimmer teleports both of them away. The second her parents are gone, Harper reaches down and grabs a hold of the hood of her younger sister’s red cloak. The raven haired girl already has a foot in the air. 

“Whatever you are planning, please for the love of the gods, don’t.” There is a groan in Harper’s voice. She has a lot of homework left to do, mostly on her studies for magic and eventually ascension to the throne of Brightmoon. Now that she is almost eighteen, work has begun to pile up. She knew these days would come and wants to keep on top of it no matter what. 

Babysitting is fine as long as Mira is not up to her usual terror. 

“Aw, c’mon, Harper!” Mira shouts, stomping her foot on the ground. “I didn’t even do anything yet!”

“Yeah!  _ Yet! _ I don’t need you setting fire to the west wing like last time.”

“I was being careful! How was I supposed to know I was going to trip and knock over a torch?”

“To be fair, she has a point there. And I egged her on to play tag,” Micah adds. He is opposite of his twin, much less of a terror and less loud. Yet, when the two are together, they still make for quite the pair. Who knows what either of them will come up with.   


“Just please promise me you won’t do anything stupid. You can do whatever, just not anything too crazy. Alright?”

Mira and Micah turn to each other before whispering amongst themselves, planning out their day. Harper rolls her eyes before crossing her arms. Her younger siblings spend a short amount of time deliberating with each other before turning back at their sister. Harper peers her violet eyes over her glasses, looking right at the two shades of blue that stare back at her. “What do you two want to do?”

Mira answers for them. “Can we please play near the Whispering Woods? We won’t go far.”

Harper studies them for a moment, mostly looking at her younger sister. It is not an unusual request from the two to play in the woods. Hell, how often has Harper played in those trees when she was their age? It is a nice day after all. The blonde herself has one of her favorite blouses on for soak in the warmth more. It wouldn’t be hard to bring all her work out and keep an eye on her siblings. They might be much older now but knowing Mira and being in the woods, better safe than sorry. 

“Deal. Let me just get my stuff. Don’t go there until I get everything.”

Harper quickly gathers all of her things. She fits her papers, folders, and pens into her bag before handing back outside. The second the elder of the siblings exits the castle, it is off to the edge of the Whispering Woods. Mira leads the way, her brother following close behind. The two happily run towards the trees. Right away, Harper watches her sister searching for something to climb. The blonde sighs before finding a spot to sit down at. 

She gets right to work, pulling out some of her papers from her bag. Much of what she looks at are about some upcoming meetings her mothers have planned. For as long as she remembers, Harper has joined Adora and Glimmer when they were talking to others. According to her Ma, the second the blonde could talk she always asked to come along. She wonders what it must have been like for the other royals to see a toddler eagerly listening to them drone on. At least that has prepared her for all this. 

Nothing major seems to be happening. No events, no meetings, and no need to quell any disturbances. That is good. The only thing to note seems to be the usual checking up with everyone. No need to worry over anything. Harper decides to take a break from her queen duties. More digging around her bag and pulling out a book given to her by her Great Aunt. She might not be a spellcaster like half of her family but she still has magic thanks to the Moonstone. Anything that could help her learn to grow her powers is great. 

During all of this, Harper keeps her siblings in the corner of her sight. They are old enough to know better than to sneak off but better safe than sorry. However, when she looks up from her book to get a better look at what the two are doing, they are nowhere to be found. 

“Crap!” she is quick to her feet, discarding her book on the ground. Harper quickly reaches the edge of the woods she grew up in and scans the area. There is a disturbance forest floor, leaves shifted from their place. “I am going to kill you, Mira.”

* * *

“Are you sure this is a good idea, Mimi?” Micah asks his sister. He ducks as a branch comes at his face. The young boy is quick enough not to get a mouth full of timber and leaves in his mouth. “Hey!”

“Sorry!” Mira turns on her heels and is at her brother’s side in a shift moment, helping him to his feet. “Didn’t mean to almost whack you. But yes! We are doing this!”

“Harper is not going to be happy you know.” Micah reaches up and pulls out a leaf that has found its way into his dark, purple hair. 

“So? She has been working way too hard. She needs to have a little fun!”

“And sneaking away is the best idea?”

Mira shrugs. “I need to have some fun also. C’mon.”

The twins continue their venture further into the Whispering Woods. Both freckled-face twins know this area like the back of their hands. Rarely are there any threats here. Seeing a creature that could cause trouble almost never happens here. A perfect place for a pair of ten-year-olds to lure out their elder sister. Mira hopes Harper has already given chase and is still not lost in her work. 

It has been a while since all the siblings last really played together. Even with their age gap, when Mira and her twin brother were younger, Harper used to always find ways to make time for them. Now that she is older, almost an adult, that hasn’t happened as much. The older blonde can be a stick in the mud some days, taking her role as future queen way to seriously. They definitely butt heads a lot due to conflicting ideas. Yet, Mira misses spending time with her sister. She knows Micah does too.

“MIRA! MICAH! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TWO!” Harper’s voice can be heard clearly in the air. She must be using her magic to amplify her shouts, making sure her siblings know she is near. 

“Crap! Hide! Hide!” Mira begins to push her brother a way, not wanting to be caught with him. 

“I’m going! Don’t push me!” Micah replies before ducking behind a tree. Mira finds a spot behind a large rock and waits for Harper to come closer. 

“I know you two are out here! I know this was your plan, Mira!”

“It was!” Micah shouts from his hiding spot. 

“Traitor!” Mira snaps back. Staying hidden, she turns her attention to her sister. “You have to find us! We are playing hide-n’-seek!”

“Seriously?!?”

“ _ And  _ you have to actually catch us!”

Before Harper can say anything else, Mira darts from her spot, laughing. She can hear behind her leaves kicking up and footsteps picking up speed. The raven haired girl does not need to look behind her to know her sister has ignored her brother. What Mira lacks in powers, she makes up in other ways such as speed and endurance. She picks up her own pace and ends up darting down a hill. 

When Mira no longer hears footsteps behind her, she slows down to a halt, allowing herself to catch her breath. There is still much of an incline left. She takes a moment to look around to see what part of the woods she is in. It is mostly unfamiliar. If she has been here before, it must have only been once or twice. Mira makes a mental note to remember which way she came from so she can return to familiarity. 

New footsteps catch her attention. There is not much time to react before Micah appears. Somehow, he has snuck away from his sister. Mira swears sometimes he secretly has their Mama’s teleportation powers. 

“Where the heck did you come from?” she asks. 

“Harper was so focused on you I got away. I don’t know where she is.”

“Heh, maybe we can sneak back to Brightmoon before she ca-”

A loud roar catches her off guard. Both twins jump, nearly going up two feet in the air. Micah quickly has his hand lit up in a yellow color. The young boy may not be the best with his magic but whatever is out there has spooked him. Even Mira, who always tries to put on a brave face, grabs a nearby stick and holds it up high. 

For some moments, nothing happens. Mira thinks it could be nothing. Weird noises always happen when deep into the woods. But that briefness disappears when a large, worm-like beast appears. Both twins shout. Any bravery either of them feels disappears as they feel. 

The monster gives chase. Mira and Micah attempt to trick the beast by zig-zagging around or suddenly turning around and running the other way. The older of the twins attempts to run the other way, hoping it will confuse what chases her. However, she spins her body around too fast. Mira yelps as her feet come out from under her and she begins to tumble down the hill. After who knows how many feet, she comes to a stop, groaning. 

“Dang it…” Mira slowly sits up, trying to get her bearings. Just as she does show, her eyes lock onto the worm beast. It’s sight is right on her. A curse she hears her Mama say all the time enter her mind as it draws closer. However, before it can, a bright pale light connects with its side, creating a loud noise. Mira slaps her hands over her ears as another connects. 

“Stay the hell away from my sister!” Mira hears Harper shout. There is another blast of magic, another noise, before the beast runs off. The second it is out of sight and out of mind, the raven haired girl pulls her hands away from her ears. Just as she does so, Harper appears several feet in front of her. 

“Harper!” Mira scrambles to her feet and races towards her sister. Harper turns on her heels and wraps her arms around her younger sister. 

“Thank the gods you are safe.” She shifts so Mira can face her. Out of the corner of her eyes, Mira can see her twin racing up to the pair. “This is why I didn’t want you two wandering in here!”

“But there usually isn’t any monsters here!” Mira shouts back. 

“Still! You don’t have powers and Micah you still are learning magic! What if I didn’t notice you two run off? Why did you anyway?”

Mira stays silent for a moment before saying, “I really wanted to play with you again. So did Mic. I thought getting you to come after us, we could play hide-n’-seek or something. You have been so busy I wanted to play with you again and you to have fun.”

“She’s right. We just wanted to have fun,” Micah adds on. 

Harper sighs before reaching both her hands up, rubbing each of her siblings' hairs. “You goofs. Sorry I have been so busy. Adult life isn’t fun.”

“You still are a kid, ya know,” Mira states. 

“Yeah, you’re right...for once. But how about this. We will keep this between us if you promise never to do something like that again. Okay?” When both children nod, the blonde continues, “Can you walk?”

“Maybe.” Mira looks over herself, noticing cuts and scrapes all over her body. 

“Climb on my back. Come on.”

Mira happily listens. The second Harper’s back is at her, she crawls on, wrapping her arms around her neck and her legs around her waist. Once comfortable, and managing to give support to her sister with one hand, Harper sticks out an arm towards Micah. The young boy takes his sister’s hand before the three exit the woods.

* * *

Adora and Glimmer return home, they are surprised to find the castle quiet. Still even. Having three children, even if one is a teenager, usually there is always some activity. The queens of Brightmoon begin to search for the three and soon find them in Harper’s bedroom. 

Littered on the ground are cards, pieces to a nearby board game, and game console. Three controllers lead to the blonde’s bed where the trio of siblings lay. All fast asleep. Harper is in the middle, on her stomach. The twins use her back as a pillow. Micah to her right on his own back, and Mira to her left, curled up on her side. Adora and Glimmer notice their youngest daughter has bandages on her arms and legs and wonder what the story is this time. 

“They sure are cute, aren’t they?” Adora whispers to her wife. 

“Yeah. And it looks like they had fun. Glad AJ finally is relaxing more. Let’s let them sleep.”


End file.
